Computer systems have the ability to be configured to provide security in many different ways. In many situations computer systems are configured so as to prevent a user from performing privileged operations by remote access. One configuration is to restrict access to privileged operations by requiring the user to physically open the computer system chassis to perform the privileged operations. Often the user must open the computer system chassis while the computer is running to perform the privileged operation.
Difficulties and dangers exist when a user is required to physically move or open a system including its chassis to perform these types of operations. While the system is running there are moving parts and electrical currents which pose a risk to a user who must place a hand or other object into the system to perform these types of operations. Some computer systems are also difficult to open which difficulty may be compounded if the user is required to open the system while it is running. Additionally, implementing the hardware to perform these types of operations inside of the system and requiring the user to physically open the system expend time and resources.